


I'll Help You Swim Again

by Endellion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Stiles thinks it's time for Derek to get back in the pool.





	I'll Help You Swim Again

“This is a terrible idea, Stiles.” Derek balked at the sight of the pool in front of him. Although it had been five years since the night Stiles held him up in a pool while he was paralysed, he had still not gotten back in the habit of swimming. He ran and did physical work in the garage where he worked on cars. It was more than enough for him. Or, rather, it was until Stiles decided enough was enough and it was time to get his boyfriend back into water bigger than a bathtub. 

“Come on, Derek. This needs to be done and you know it.” Stiles coaxed him. He pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lip, Derek trying to hold on for a moment longer. But then Stiles was gone, shucking his shirt and diving into the water from the side of the pool. He came up quickly and pushed his wet hair back from his head with his hands. “Come on Derek. Time to come in.” He leaned back in the water, letting his lower body rise and float on the surface. 

Derek sighed, watching his boyfriend with intense eyes. He wanted to be with his boyfriend badly, lust rising in his gut and causing his dick to twitch at the sight of his boyfriend’s wet body. He didn’t, however, want to get in the water. He remembered the feeling of helplessness, of drowning, of only Stiles there to lift him above the water. 

“Hey. Stay with me, big guy.” Stiles was at the edge of the pool and lifted a hand. Derek bent down and met Stiles’ lips with his own in a brief kiss. “I know you can do this. We’ll stay by the edge. It’s just you and me here, no monsters, no interruptions. Just us.” Derek swallowed audibly before grumbling something unintelligible and pulling off his shirt in a quick movement. He stripped to his boxers and sat down by the pool, slowly letting his legs into the water. 

Stiles watched carefully, knowing the shiver that went through Derek was more from nerves than cold. Stiles ran his hands up and down Derek’s legs, and smiled up at him. “You’re doing good. We can go at your pace. If this is as much as you can do, it’s enough. But if you get all the way in, I’ll blow you later.” He waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly and Derek felt the ghost of a smirk cross his lips.   
“You’d blow me anyway. You love having your mouth full.” He teased. Stiles laughed, shrugging. It wasn’t a secret that he had a bit of an oral fixation. 

Derek took his heart in his hands and slid into the water- slowly. He held onto the side of the pool so hard his fingers were white from the pressure. He clung to it, and tried to remember how to breathe. But, just as that night with the kanima, Stiles was there. His body, hot even in the cool water, pressed close to Derek’s back, giving him something solid to focus on. Derek turned to look at Stiles and almost croaked, “I don’t think I can do this.” 

Stiles nodded and pressed kisses to Derek’s still-dry shoulders. “It’s okay. You’re here and I’m here with you. So damn proud of you right now.” He kept kissing along Derek’s skin, then tugged on his ear with his teeth, the way he knew Derek liked. 

“Stiles.” Derek tried to say it warningly but it came out far too indulgent and only made Stiles smirk against his neck.  
“Yeah?” Stiles asked innocently. Derek turned around as carefully as he could, keeping hold of the side of the pool. Stiles took advantage of the shift in position to kiss Derek. Derek’s mouth opened to his boyfriend’s and they got lost in the touch of lips and tongue. Stiles moaned at the slick glide of Derek’s tongue, so familiar and hot. 

Stiles ran a hand down Derek’s bare chest, following the trail of hair to Derek’s soaked boxers. It was so easy to slip his hand under the wet material to grasp Derek’s dick. Derek moaned right back, his dick filling at the steady touch. 

Stiles knew just where to touch, rubbing his thumb against the bundle of nerves under the head and pumping Derek’s cock from root to tip in a slow pace. It wasn’t glacial, but it wasn’t as fast as Derek wanted and he whined as he pushed his hips forward to try and change the pace. “You want to cum, Der? You deserve it, been so fucking brave.” He spoke the words against Derek’s mouth and Derek groaned, capturing Stiles’ bottom lip again.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Derek said. His grip lessened, but kept hold. Stiles used his other hand to fondle Derek’s balls, rolling them softly in his palm. His other hand stroked Derek firmly, speeding up in increments and pressing under the head to stimulate him further. 

Derek fucked into Stiles’ hand, finding a rhythm that had his muscles slowly tightening, pressure growing in his groin and swelling his cock to rock hardness. “I love you.” Stiles said against Derek’s mouth. Derek groaned, head falling back as he came. His dick jerked in Stiles’ grasp, spitting his release as Stiles worked him through it. Finally he released Derek’s softening cock and placed a last kiss on his lips. “Ready to get out?” He asked. Derek nodded emphatically, he was proud he had gotten in and he fucking loved Stiles’ distraction techniques, but he was done. 

Stiles smiled as Derek pulled himself out and then helped Stiles up. He cupped Stiles’ cheek in his hand and kissed him once more. “Thank you.”


End file.
